


Life With Bigbang

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: This story is about friendship, love, unbreakable bonds and of course the Korean boy band Bigbang.Five friends who love K-Pop come to Korea and become the lovers of the boys of Bigbang! Watch as they create bonds with the boys they always idolize and strengthen their own bonds with each other.Kat and Rachel are back with Angel, Maranda and Addie, who are debuting in their first full length story!!!





	Life With Bigbang

I was curled into the side of the love of my life, G-Dragon. Yes the GD is my boyfriend. Don't ask how. I am still not sure how. Actually I am pretty sure this is a dream.

I felt him move, unwrapping his arms from me. I groaned as his body heat left me.

"Don't wrry babe I will be back." He chuckled.

I heard him moving around looking for clothes. I refused to open my eyes as I heard him leave. I snuggled deeper in to the covers.

As I was about to drift back to sleep the door opens with the sound of snickering. I slowly lift my head, eyes barly open to spy my best friend Angel and her boyfriend, Seungri crawling into the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to comprehend what was going on

"I love you Kat." Sang Angel as she curled up behind me, spooning me

"Love you Kat." Sang Seungri as he wrapped his arms around both of us.

They were planning on pissing off GD....again.

"What are you two doing?" I hear the voice I love

"Hello GD." Purred Angel rubbing her hand down my side

I think I heard a growl leave GD's lips. As he stalked closer the two pranksters kissed me and ran passed him.

Suppressing a giggle I wrapped my arms around his neck, lightly kissing it. He turned around capturing my lips.

"You are mine." He said in a deep, lust filled voiced

"Always just like you are mine." I said kissing him

He pushed me back on the bed, climbing above me. He kissed my lips softly working his way down my jaw to my neck. I turned my head giving him better accuse to it. I felt him nibble and suck on my sweet spot, moans escaping my lips. I knew I would have a mark.

"Hey Kat." Said Rachel, my best friend and girlfriend to Taeyang, walking in. "oh my."

GD rolled off with a growl.

"Yes Rachel." I asked trying not to laugh

"One can you shut your door and two Angel is lost." She said

"I know we have been in this new home for a week but you three design the majority of this house why do you keep getting lost?" Asked GD

"No sense of direction." I said

"Memory is horrible." Said Rachel

"Attention span is the size of a nat." Said Taeyang walking in

"Well let's go find her." I said getting up

"No." Said Taeyang and GD. "We will."

Kissing us both the left to find our friend.


End file.
